Mercy
by MalikaiDragonSlayer
Summary: Chris thinks about how lucky he is. OW. Songfic.


**Mercy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Magnificent Seven, which is okay because all the guys would hate me if** **I did. There would probably be a lot of fangirl screaming. I also do not own the song Mercy by OneRepublic. It, by the way, is an amazingly beautiful song which all of you should listen to.**

* * *

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you find me?**

**Where did you read my story?**

Chris Larabee knew that some divine being must have been looking him because he really should have been dead a long time ago.

**Pulled from the papers**

**Desperate and hardened**

**Seeking a momentary fix**

He drank enough to get alcohol poisoning every night. He picked a fight with anyone who looked at him.

**All I wanted to say**

**All I wanted to do**

**Is fall apart now**

If the alcohol and the unnecessary brawls didn't do it, the depression surely should have done the deed. It left him often wondering why, now that he wanted to die, he was suddenly seemingly immortal.

**All I wanted to feel**

**I wanted to love**

**It's all my fault now**

If he'd just insisted they go home. Why didn't he put up more of a fight when Buck asked to stay in Mexico another day?

**A Tragedy I fear**

"Really stud, what's gonna happen in a night?"

"One night?"

"One night Chris. I swear it."

"Fine Buck. We stay here one more night. Like you said, what could happen in a night?"

"Nothing Christopher, not a thing."

Nothing indeed.

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

He'd asked for Death.

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you move me? **

**Why am I on my feet again?**

He'd begged for Death.

**And I see you**

He'd kissed Death's shoes, for god's sake!

**I feel you**

But Death had simply turned heel and walked away.

**Fortress of daylight **

**Caught me on standby **

**Waiting to catch the quickest plane **

Death is the quickest way, the easiest way, to rid oneself of the pain. Chris knew this. But so did all the other depressed people in the world. Maybe that's why he couldn't die. Maybe that's why when he knocked on Death's door, even when he was bearing gifts he couldn't get in. Death seemed to running a constant private party that he wasn't invited to.

**Flying to nowhere **

**Is better than somewhere **

**That's where I've been and nothing's changed **

Because Death had to better than life didn't it?

**All I wanted to say **

**All I wanted to do **

**Is fall apart now **

He'd tried living without them. It was impossible. It took all his energy to even open his eyes in the morning.

**All I wanted to feel **

**I wanted to love **

**It's all my fault now**

And if he wasn't invited to Death's private party then why were Sarah and Adam? They were all he had. It was like watching a person pick every single apple on the last tree in the orchard but one, and then watching them walk away with their basket. You know that apple wasn't going to make their basket any heavier than it already was. You know they're not going to waste their time coming back to the end of the orchard to pick that one apple. You know that nobody's going to care in the slightest if you pick that apple and take it. You know that taking that apple will not have any affect in the grand scheme of things. Why not take it?

**A Tragedy for sure**

If his family was to be taken away why not take him too? What is the point of leaving one lonely apple upon the Larabee tree?

**Angel of Mercy **

**How did you find me? **

**How did you pick me up again? **

But then he meant them.

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

And they became his friends.

**And I see you**

His brothers in everything but blood.

**I feel you**

Or maybe they _were_ brothers in blood. In the blood they'd shed together.

**I'm so lost in you**

They turned off the self-destruct. They diffused the bomb.

**A tragedy it seemed to be, but what now?**

And for a while he didn't realize.

**What now?**

He didn't see the impact they had on him.

**A tragedy it seemed to be, but what now?**

Without his knowledge they managed to turn him back into Chris Larabee. The real Chris Larabee.

**Angel of Mercy**

**How did you find me?**

**How did you pick me up again?**

They could never replace Sarah and Adam. But somehow they had become his family without him even knowing.

**Angel of Mercy **

**How did you move me?**

**Why am I on my feet again?**

Buck. Vin.

**And I see you**

Ezra. Nathan.

**And I feel you**

Josiah. JD.

**I feel you**

Yeah, he _did _have some divine being watching his back.

**I feel you**

Six of them actually.

* * *

**A/N: This is a fic of firsts. My first Mag 7 fic, my first song fic, my first fic that didn't involve children. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R, C&C and live life to the fullest.**


End file.
